


constellation of my love for you

by goldenheure



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, i basically rewrote my special interest, my city now, no there’s some angst, oops! All fluff, sick of racist diamond!steven aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: Steven “Diamond” Universe is the son of Pink Diamond and Greg Universe. He inherited her colony. And her propensity to love humanity. How can he hide his destiny from the person of his affection, and how can he hide his affection from his destiny?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 26





	constellation of my love for you

The sky was a brilliant gradient of hues, blazing reds and blushing pinks. The sky was putting on a show, just for him! At least, that’s what Pearl told him. Today was Steven’s 10th birthday. Gems didn’t celebrate birthdays, but it was a custom from his father’s, Greg’s, culture. Steven knew that on a birthday, one received a gift. Pearl had offered to have gems dance for him or a statue built of him, but he refused. All he’d wanted was to finally see his colony. Well, for the time being, the Diamonds were handling his late mother’s colony: Earth. She’d begun development before she had Steven, giving up her physical form in the process. So, what’s hers was now his, and Steven planned to revel in it. 

Pearl, however, would not let him dive right in. She crouched down to his level. 

“Steven. This is a very serious matter. Humans aren’t very familiar with gems, so you need to be as inconspicuous as possible as to avoid scaring them. Do you understand? Stay by my side.” She said, cupping the young boy’s cheek in her hand.

He thought about that, rolled her words in his mind like they were marbles. “Okay!” He decided, grabbing her hand and rushing off of the warp pad and down the beaten pathway into a human settlement.

Humans were unique, as far as beings of a Homeworld colony went. They were social, complex creatures, with language and culture! They had advanced machinery! Earth remained mostly untouched by gem involvement, with a smattering of Kindergartens in mineral-rich, sparsely-populated areas, as his mother had desired complete protection of the species. Oh, how she’d loved humans. Pink Diamond loved them so much she had a child with one, so her offspring could experience even a fraction of the extraordinary act of being human. Steven didn’t feel human, nor gem. He was just Steven.

The pair reached the heart of the village. It was busy, with crowds of people walking around. Though early, the village was just as lively as it was at midday. It seemed to be a day wherein humans peddle their wares, making money to afford resources. Pearl never understood why they insisted on currency, but she enjoyed the little tchotchkes they sold, however frivolous they were.  
“Steven, look. This stall has a lovely bracelet. Do you like it?” She asked, pointing to a bracelet made of braided blue leather strips.

“Yes! It’s pretty. But I don’t want to spend all our money in one place. Remember, Sapphire said to be wise.” He replied, looking preoccupied.

“Oh, alright. We can look at other stalls.” She conceded, letting the boy drag her to another stall selling confections.

She despised eating, but diligently prepared Steven meals every day. Gems had no need for nutrition, but Steven did, thanks to his human lineage.

Steven was eyeing a pastry shaped like a simple recreation of a feline, with a pink and white sugary substance sandwiched between two cookies.

“Pearl! I want that. What is it?” He asked the stall’s residents, two adolescents—a short, stocky female with blonde curly hair, and a taller, learn male with shaved sides and a mop of ginger curls on the top. His earlobes had holes. Pearl knew humans wore things inside their skin for aesthetic purposes, but they were wider than she’d ever seen. She shuddered.

The male spoke. “It’s called a Cookie Cat. We’re getting rid of ‘em, better waste your money while they’re still here.” He said, appearing disinterested.

“Lars! Be nice to the customers,” The female piped up. “Sorry about him. I like them, it’s a chocolate cookie with vanilla and strawberry icing. It’s usually ice cream, but it’s too hot for that to sit right now.” 

So the male’s name was Lars. Pearl noted that.

“Jeez, Sadie. We don’t get paid enough to be nice.” Lars retorted.

That made the female Sadie. Interesting. Humans had unique monikers, while gems just went by their facet numbers and gem type.

“Whatever. At least I like being nice,” Sadie said. “It’ll be $2. Say, are you two new? I don’t recognize you.”

“Oh! We’re just visiting!” Pearl piped up, not wanting Steven to blow their cover. She handed the duo two dollar bills from her satchel, as using her gem would be too suspicious. She grabbed the Cookie Cat and handed it to Steven—STEVEN WAS GONE.

Panic flashed through the gem’s mind. Where could he have gone?! She’d be dust if he were hurt. She scrambled, looking for him, when she noticed a mass of curly hair a little bit away. 

“STEVEN!!” She yelled, catching up to the boy. She noticed why he’d left: music. Homeworld had music. Had. After Pink passed on, music was a rare sight. She wasn’t sure if Steven had ever heard such a thing. Sure, Pearl would sing him the occasional lullaby when requested, but instrumental music was not something he’d encountered often, and this particular instrument player was highly talented. She was a young girl, with sun-kissed skin and dark, thick hair at her mid-back. Her blue sundress swayed delicately as she waltzed along the stage, her nimble fingers commanding the bow as an Agate expertly commanded an army. She had a large pair of glasses by the instrument case, as well. 

Odd, Pearl thought. Why would she refuse something that assisted her? It’s like refusing limb enhancers.

Steven, however, was entranced. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were the color of his outfit—a pink jumpsuit with white frills along the waist. The boy was in awe.

The girl did not sing along with her violin, she let it have all the attention. She seemed to prefer it that way. After a time, her playing ceased and the crowd applauded her work, tossing coins into her case. Pearl stayed back, watching to see what Steven would do. 

He approached the girl. “Hi! That was really good. What is that thing?” He asked, pointing to her instrument. 

“Oh! Thank you,” the girl replied, seeming flustered. “It’s a violin. Haven’t you seen one?”

“No, we don’t have those on Home—at home.” He said, “My name’s Steven, by the way. It’s my birthday!”

“Happy birthday! My name’s Connie. My mom’s the local doctor, do you live nearby?”

“No, I live really far away.” Pearl could tell he was deliberately choosing his words.

“Why don’t you wear these?” He asked, picking up the pair of spectacles. “These are super cool!”

The girl grabbed at them instinctually. “I look stupid wearing them. My mom says I need them, but I don’t. I just see things a bit blurry.”

“Oh. Well, I’d wear these all the time!” He said, putting them on, which caused Connie to laugh. Steven followed suit. 

“You look silly!” She said through peals of laughter. Steven thought her laugh sounded like a bell, or the Diamond chime. Similarly, he felt the laugh was compelling him to do something he couldn’t discern.

“Connie!” A voice yelled from nearby.

“Agh. That’s my dad. I gotta run. You seem nice, Steven! Hope to see you soon?” Connie asked, turning to the voice.

“Yeah! Yeah. I will!!” He said, running, no, skipping back to Pearl. “That was sooo cool!! Can we come back soon??” The boy begged, grinning from ear to ear.

“I’m sure that can be arranged. Now, let’s go to the beach, shall we? I know you’d love to see that!” Pearl said. It made her happy to see Steven so happy. As gutted as she was over Pink no longer being there, it made her happy knowing her final wish was fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will be the beach!! and maybe meeting a certain gem...?


End file.
